The Wind Brings New Loves
by Elf-War-Goddess-Blood-Lust
Summary: This is my take on the 7th year..even though we all know the book is 10x better...The pairing is Harry and a new girl. NOT Ginny. I can't stand her.
1. Chapter I

The Wind Brings New Lovers

By: Elf-War-Goddess-Blood-Lust

This is my take on the 7th year!

Final story disclaimer: I will NOT repeat this: I do NOT own "Harry Potter" J.K. Rowling

Ownership is claimed: I own the two characters called Professor Landel and Sara Landel

Character descriptions:

Professor Landel: navy blue eyes, black knee length hair, small sized bust, hourglass figure, 5'10''

Sara Landel: violet eyes, dark brown waist length hair, medium sized bust, semi-hourglass figure 5'6''

Summary: Harry and Ginny break up and a new girl steps in and loves Harry for who he is, not because of how much money he has. As time goes on during the school year Harry develops feelings for Sara. But there's one thing that's stopping Harry from going all the way and confessing his love to her. She's the new defense against the dark arts teacher's daughter, and Sara's too shy to confess her love to Harry. Will the love be confessed before the end of the year? Or will they both lose their chance at happiness?

MY STORY! I OWN IT! YOU CANNOT TELL ME WHAT THE CHARACTERS DO AND DO NOT DO! I DON'T GIVE A FLYING FUCK!

(clears throat)Now that I've made that clear I hope you all enjoy the story.

Chapter I- Who's this?-Haven't I seen her before in my dreams?

It was the end of summer and Ron and Harry were getting on the Hogwarts express for one last year. Hermione wasn't on the train this year. She was with Bill studying dragons in Romania. The two boys had walked up and down the train unable to find their own compartment they settled on one with a girl in it with long dark brown hair. They stared open-mouthed at the girl when they got a good look at her. She was wearing a black tube top that was cut just below her breast line, a black iron worked butterfly piercing on her belly-button, a long black over coat with flames at the bottom of the sleeves, black flared jeans with blue and white flames on the ends, and open-toed heel shoes. Ron blinked twice then said "Blimey Harry you could've asked HER to the Uel Ball." Harry could only glare at Ron in anger before knocking on the wooden door. They heard her mumble "well come in I know there isn't anywhere else to sit."

Quickly the boys stepped into the car, and closed the door. Tired of the ten minute silence Harry spoke. "Hello- what's your name?" The girl in question gave a genuine smile, and then quietly spoke while staring out the window "My name is Sara, Sara Landel." She paused only to sigh "You two must be Harry and Ron, Hermione has told so much about you two. Oh don't worry Harry she told me that because of what Voldomort did to you that you might be stronger then him, that's in my opinion at least. Not that the scar is a reminder that he's still at large. Bloody fucking bastard." They nodded their head, Ron let a funny noise out at the mention of the dark lord and Harry laughed nervously. Ron spoke quickly after "Hermione said that you have a special gift? Is it true?" Harry's face was stuck between shock and confusion, out of what emotion-Harry knew not- he smacked Ron upside the head. He heard Ron mumble "Bloody hell Harry it's just a question." Both of them turned to Sara waiting for a response. "Yes Ron what your dear girlfriend has said is true. Its not much but would you like to see it?" Both nodded their head and waited in awe as her human ears disappeared and were replaced by dog ears on the top of her head, twitching madly trying to adjust to the sounds of the train.

Sara rose from her seat opposite of the boys and twirled around once so the boys got a good look. "This is what I really am. I am a half demon. It's not a gift. It's more like a curse where I come from. It's a breed that is dying out slowly. My mother Professor Landel is a full demon, that's why her hair is so long, the reason she has pointed ears, and a blood-red tear drop on her forehead. My father is a pure-blood wizard, but human...and that's why I am only half. If my father had been full demon, and a pure-blood wizard I would be a full demoness, and a pure-blooded witch." She stood there waiting for some type of reaction, or some shout telling her to get out and sit outside the car. Tears brimmed in her eyes and just as she turned to leave she felt Harry's arms around her waist tears fell from her eyes making little spots in the carpet. She gasped and tried to pried his arms off her waist, but just as she was about to she heard Harry mumble into her neck "Don't cry, please, don't cry. Your face was not meant to be covered in tears; you're too beautiful for tears…Don't go…stay here…stay with me…please! I don't want you to leave me!" A blush had appeared on her cheeks and she had frozen in mid movement to open the door. The train came to a sudden stop jerking the two teens locked in an embrace too intimate to be real. They feel down to the floor Harry on top of Sara.

They tried to get up but only ended up entangling their bodies even more. Sara arched up trying to move her arms from underneath her body. She heard Harry groan loudly when their hips touched lightly she freed her arms and tried to move her legs only to notice that Harry's legs had trapped them underneath his own. Again she arched up trying to free her legs, and it was at the same time that the two teens moaned quietly. A blush full of embarrassment appeared on both of their cheeks at the same time. Ron sat on the chair sleeping soundly, totally unaware of the situation on the floor next to his feet. Harry quickly regained his senses and rose from the floor picking Sara up with his hands on her hips. She smiled lightly then watched as everyone poked their heads out of their compartment doors. Sara heard her mother screaming and broke the door down with her foot, she ran down the train following the scent of her mother's blood. She saw her mother lying on the ground, blood spilling from her right wrist.

She screamed before pushing people out of the way, she picked her mother up and slowly walked back to the compartment where Harry stood waiting in the door way anxiously, and Ron sleeping heavily. She panted slightly and heaved her mother off her back and gently onto the seat. Gently Sara picked up her mother's bleeding wrist, sniffed it hissed and looked deeply disgusted by the two fang marks. She put her mother's wrist to her lips, sucked the poison of out of her body, and spit it out into a small vial in her mother's left hand. She licked the wound and sighed gently as it healed slowly.

Again she gently picked her mother up again put her on her back and walked back to Professor Sprout; she thanked the professor, and ran back to the compartment once again. Sara panted for air as she stripped of her jeans, and tube top leaving her in a black lacey bra, and a matching pair of boy cheek underwear. Harry drooled and watched in awe as she slowly dressed in her uniform. She slowly put on a long whit sleeved button down shirt, then gently put a gray sweater vest over the button down, gently slipped on a gray mini skirt, knee high socks and a gold and red tie. She put on a pair of black combat boots that reached her calf muscles and tied the knots quickly on each boot. She turned around to look at Harry and asked "Well what do you think? It's the new uniform for the older girls. Professor McGonagall approved it since its going to be so hot this year."

All Harry could do to keep himself from kissing her was look the other way and quietly mumbling "yeah it looks great…" Sara looked distracted as she sat down looking out the window her face struck with the emotion of confusion and pain. She leaned her head against Harry's shoulder as her eyes slowly closed. She spoke quietly to Harry "Harry…I think…that you should…change. (yawn)...we're going to be there soon. Harry…I there's one other thing I want to tell you…I think…I…l-l..." before she could finish sleep had taken over her. Her body limp fell lightly against Harry's lap. He tried very hard not to think of the many things he wished he could do to this goddess before him, her hot breath fanning out on his thigh. He groaned and gently picked up the light and fragile body of Sara, he lay her down on the opposite seat. He poked Ron out of his semi-sleep state and said "Sara told me we'd be at Hogwarts soon. Meaning we need to change now." Rod nodded and changed into his uniform just as Harry did.

Sure enough the train came to a gentle stop signaling they had arrived. Harry gently woke Sara, watched as she rose from laying down to sitting and up and shake her head. Her dog-like ears that were once on top of her head were now replaced by her human ears, however her claws remained, but now covered with a spiral of small diamonds, and he held out her robe and waited as she slipped her arms through each sleeve. She managed to say in a low voice "Thank you both. And thank you for not rejecting me. Most of all thank you Harry." Sara gently smiled before kissing Harry on the cheek Slowly the threesome walked to an empty carriage and sat silently on the ride up to the castle. Neither of the three could come up with something to say, making it even more odd then when she had shown the boys her true from. They stepped out of the carriage as the door opened for them and walked to the stairs where Malfoy took the liberty of asking for her schedule. With that she pushed him aside and got in his face and used her darker tone "Well well well look at Mr. Malfoy, just be glad my mother favors slitherines.' She huffed away with her nose in the air and stormed back to Harry and Ron. They both gave her looks which she ignored and gave them both a very reassuring smile. They walked into the great hall and saw three empty spots at the Gryffindor table. They ran over and sat down just before Professor Landel came in with the first years. After all were sorted into houses diner was out and every person was stuffing their face with food. After everyone was full they walked up the stairs to the fat lady portrait, she asked for the password and that's when it happened again.

To be continued!


	2. Chapter II

The Wind Brings New Loves- Chapter II

By: Elf-War-Goddess-Blood-Lust

Recap: The fat lady asked for the password, that's when it happened again…End recap.

This chapter may contain themes that are NOT appropriate for children under the age of 17.

She transformed into a half a demon. Everyone except for Harry and Ron gawked at her when she spoke the password. She spoke it quietly "carnifuliss mandate" She transformed back to her humanoid disguise Harry was suddenly glad there would be talk of someone other then him this year. She turned around and smiled at Harry; he rushed over to her and kissed her gently on the lips. She wrapped his arms around his neck when she felt his hands move to her hips to pull her closer. They parted, and looked into each other's eyes before kissing again. Harry couldn't take this! He gently touched her lips with the tip of his tongue and was shocked when she opened her mouth, their tongues meet in a furry of passion, and Sara moaned and pushed her chest against Harry's own hard one. They moaned when the tips of their tongues met. After what seemed to be like hours the two broke apart to the sound of wolf whistles, cat calls, cheers, and clapping. Sara was by now a nice bright cherry red, and Harry was a hot pink. Harry cleared his throat and said "Sara I knew we just met, but I feel like I've known you all my life. I love you, and I would be honored if you would be my girlfriend." He closed his eyes and prepared for the slap across his face as Ginny had done only two months before, but instead was tackled and hugged tightly. He opened his yes to see Sara smiling at him. That was all it took before he kissed her everywhere. When he kissed her neck she moaned and gently pushed her hips against his. At that moment third years pushed the second and first years up to the dormitories.

He smirked at her reaction and gently kissed her neck occasionally nipping at the skin with his teeth. He groaned when she pushed her hips against his own. He smiled at her, and she smirked before closing her lips on his own. He smiled into the kiss and licked her bottom lip and sighed as her tongue gently explored his mouth. He grabbed her hips and held them still, her tongue slowly pulled back teasing him, and he accepted the challenge. His tongue gently and slowly explored her mouth and was shocked when he felt fangs. She moaned loudly and gripped his shoulders. The kiss they shared seemed to last forever until both of them ran out of air. Sara got off Harry and dusted herself off as if she had gotten something on her skirt. Once again the crowd of 6th and 7th years erupted into cheers, whistles and claps. The couple looked into each others eyes and smiled. Sara looked down trying to hide her blush from Harry and the others. But he gently lifted her face with his thumb and index fingers too make her look into his eyes. She smiled and turned to him, he gave her a smirk, and gently he brushed her bangs back from her face. She kissed his cheek and whispered into his ear "Harry this year I have my own room this year, and there's an extra bed." She giggled when he responded "Oh really? Show me then." With a smirk on her face she dragged him to a door under the girl's stair case. She pushed open the door and walked in Harry just behind her. What he saw next made him fall over.

It was a private room with two bed just as Sara had said, with two desks, a window facing Hagrid's hut, and another facing the quidditch felid. Their trunks and their birds sitting in the window sleeping. Sara laughed silently before helping through the threshold of the door. He smiled at her hugged before making his way to his trunk. He opened it and pulled out his jeans, black t-shirt, and black boxers, and a black hooded zip-up jacket. He quickly stripped himself down to his boxers and climbed into bed. Sara had down the same. Pulling out a pair of black flared jeans, black and red lacey bra and matching boy cheeks, a black and silver flared long sleeve shirt along with a black hooded vest. She crawled into bed wearing a black silk nightgown cut just after her thighs. The two fell asleep thanking the headmistress for another whole week off before the terms began. The next morning Harry woke up put on his glasses and saw Sara sitting in the window speaking to her falcon Jessie. He smiled when his name was mentioned but it quickly turned to a frown when she said "Oh Jessie, Harry could never really love me, I am too different, and no one could ever love me for who I am." Right then and then she looked like her true form, dog ears and all. Her ears twitched in Harry's direction, she spun around, and sure enough her love was standing there smiling at her like she was still the same person he had met. He didn't run from her, but he came closer to her and squeezed her gently like he would loose her if he let go even for a second.

She cried onto Harry's shoulder and he just held her close and comforted her. After awhile she calmed down and her ears disappeared and she was back to normal again. After Harry got dressed they walked into the common room, and dragged Ron through the p gently whispering gentle words. Soon after she calmed down they left the room, and dragged Ron away from his

snogging session with Masie Landel Martina, Sara's younger step-sister (who's was a fifth year). The threesome walked through the portrait hole and walked out down to the great hall. "Morning" the fat lady said cheerfully, quickly they said hello and ran down the stairs before she could start talking. The three grabbed at the eggs, pumpkin juice, muffins, hashed potatoes, and oatmeal. They scarfed it down and ran through the courtyard down to Hogsmeade. They stopped in at Zonko's first. And that's where Ron spilt off from the couple and went off to meet Masie. Then the couple made their way to The Three Broomsticks hoping to meet Masie, Neville and Ron there too. As they walked they bumped into Cho Chang. She stared at the couple before saying "If you snog do it in your own room. It's bad enough that you broke my heart Harry, now you're with this girl?! Don't you know she's a freak?" That was all Cho could say before Sara smacked her and showed Cho a claw. And then Sara spoke menacingly to Cho "If I am a freak shout it to everyone here. I dare you Cho Chang. See what will happen to that thing you call a face." Before she had a chance to prove Cho she was serious Harry came up behind her and dragged her away mumbling "Sorry Cho." And walking away with his hand around Sara's hip. Finally they reached The Three Broomsticks and found a table in the corner, near Neville, Masie, and Ron, they waved and the two boys and Sara's younger sister waved back. Sara kissed Harry's cheek then said "You get the table next to Ron, Neville and Masie, I'll get the drinks." He nodded and walked towards his friends. She came back moments later with two butterbeers in hand; Harry gently took one from her hand and said "Thank you Sara… (blushing) love you." She could only nod and blush. After they talked with Ron and Neville and Masie quickly they finished their drinks and headed back to Hogwarts holding hands. Sara and Harry found an empty bench and sat down. Sara put her head on Harry's shoulder and sighed. Harry put an arm around her waist, and gently rested his head on top of hers.

As they sat quietly Malfoy came over and said "Aww look Potter's got himself a new girl! Couldn't take the fact that Ginny left you for Sean could you? Before Harry could say anything Sara was gone and then the next she was standing with her hand clenched around Malfoy's collar, her dog ears out, and her claws tearing through his shirt. She growled dangerously low before speaking "Malfoy if you know what's good for you, you'll leave Harry and me alone." Malfoy looked at her, bat her hand away from his body and sneered at her. "You'll be sorry you were ever my girlfriend Sara Landel!" Sara froze before falling to the ground crying into her hands. 

Harry couldn't believe what Malfoy had said, but he did know that it was the truth by the way Sara responded to his comment. He rushed to her side, and knelt beside her. He used his thumb and index finger then gently moved her chin up and faced her, then he spoke. "Sara I won't love you any less then I do now, my love for you won't die. No matter what anyone says or does." After he spoke he held her in a comforting embrace, she stopped her tears, held in a sobbing noise and breathed out slowly, then hugged Harry back. Harry ran a hair through her long hair and gently rocked her, her face covered with fear. He picked her up and carried her to the Gryffindor common room, where only one or two people were there studying. The coach was free and he laid Sara down, and sat by her hold her hand and brushing her back her wild bangs from her face. It was around 5' o clock when she woke up. She found herself in her bed and a note on the night stand next to it. She read the note quietly aloud to herself "Sara I went to the great hall to have lunch, and after words I'll be down at the lake. When you wake up I'll be down there if you need me. Love Harry" She smiled opened the window and jumped out landing on her feet and ran to the lake. Sure enough Harry was there sitting on a boulder looking out at the lake calmly watching the sun set creating a dream-like painting in his mind. The only thing he thought was missing was Sara standing in the water, and her hair blowing gently in the wind.

Harry looked over his shoulder and saw Sara standing there looking up at him and smiling softly. He hopped off the boulder and kissed her. She wrapped her arms and he pulled her hips towards his own, he groaned and pressed Sara's hips harder against his own and moved in a circular motion. Sara moaned loudly into the kiss and Harry's tongue massaged Sara's own. He teased and coaxed her tongue into playing with his own. The tips of their tongues met again and both broke away from the kiss panting for air. Harry grinned devilishly and held Sara closely as she panted for air. He buried his head in her neck and sighed as she hugged him back. Ron stood 15 feet away gawking at the scene before him. His best friend kissing someone he barely knew! His face grew hot with anger as he thought of a way to tear the two apart. He cleared his throat and shouted at them "Harry, Sara! Come on its time for dinner!

The two blushed and silently followed Ron to the great hall holding hands. Sara sat by Harry on his left, and Neville on her left, and Ron sitting across from them with Masie on her left. Before they ate Professor Landel spoke "To night will be the last night of enjoyment sadly Monday classes will also begin. I also advise with the weather that everyone refrain from using sweaters. Now let the feast begin!" Sara was by now blushing madly; her mother has also mentioned she had a daughter who was named Sara. Ron and the whole Gryffindor table stared at her, and then out of what emotion-Sara knew not- she got up and ran out the great hall breaking the doors down with her claws, and ran down to the lake tears streaming down her face in silence.

To be continued!

Will Harry come to comfort her or will he act like everyone else and ignore her?


	3. Chapter III

The Wind Brings New Loves- Chapter III

A/N: This chapter is defiantly not one of my best ones. Its full of drama. Something I am not best at typing or even writing, sadly for me its acting it out.

This is info: Okay for people who don't know what going into heat means for a demoness its basically her period only worse…so in other words Harry has to take care of her…umm problem. Or she'll stay as a hanyou (half demon)…until a guy will $& her… (laughs nervously) But this isn't THAT chapter, that's the next one. LMFAO

It's up to you now. Will you abandon your friends? Or your love?

Harry sat at the Gryffindor table wondering what to do. After two minutes of debating with himself, he rose from the table and decided to chase after Sara. Feeling everyone's eyes on him as he ran out of the great hall. He ran down out towards the quidditch pitch, and saw Sara in the stands sitting by herself and looking out at the scene. He ran towards her hoping that she wouldn't scream at him telling him that "Its not worth your reputation to be with me." He'd had enough problems with losing his god-father two years ago, and knowing that there was some lunatic still out there trying to kill him. Looked up and saw that Sara was no longer in the stands, but standing 10 feet away her face covered in tears, her hair swaying in the wind pushing it against her tear stained face. She looked up to the sky, and let out a scream of pain, before falling to the ground looking at the darkening sky as she fell.

(Sara's P.O.V)

Why me? Why not Masie? I am supposed to suffer? I am supposed to be unhappy? Why?! WHY ME?! WHY NOW OF ALL TIMES?! Why did I have to go into heat of all days? Someone kill me now.

(Normal P.O.V.)

Harry ran to her fallen body and tried to gently shake her awake from whatever trance she was in. But nothing seemed to work. He wasn't in the mood to be a cheesy prince charming and wake her with a kiss so he picked Sara up bridal style running back to the castle and running full speed towards the hospital wing. He lay her down on a spare bed and screamed for Madame Pomfree. She appeared next to the bed in an instant and asked what all the fuss was about, but she silenced herself when she looked down at the sweat drenched body of Sara Landel. "GOOD HEAVENS BOY! WHAT HAPPENED?!" All Harry could do was look at her with fear in his eyes. He hadn't been this scared since he first faced Voldomort. He held Sara's hand and silently prayed that somehow she would wake up. He sat for hours waiting for her to wake, and when Madame Pomfree came by again to check on Sara, she ushered Harry out the door saying "Harry dear, sitting there waiting for her to wake up isn't going to help her or yourself. Its midnight. You need to get some sleep." Harry looked downhearted and slowly walked back to the Gryffindor tower.

As he walked he began to wonder if he could skip his lessons and put them off until the evening, so that he could be with Sara. He ran back the tower, spoke the password and hoped through the thresh hold to see Masie, Ron and Neville sitting in the chair around the fire. Masie and Ron ran to Harry asking what had happened and why Sara wasn't standing behind him smiling and cheerful.

Harry looked down at the ground before he spoke. "I don't know what happened to her. All I know is that if she doesn't wake up soon she'll be stuck like that for who knows how long." Masie quickly shouted at Harry "DID SHE SAY ANYTHING BEOFRE SHE COLLAPSED?! PLEASE TELL ME!" "No." Harry said "She only screamed before she fell to the ground on the quidditch field." He tired to move to go up the stair to sleep but Neville Ron and Masie were not letting him by until he spilled everything. "NO! Leave me alone. Please. I want to sleep. Talking about it won't make me feel any better. Now please let me pass so I can go to bed." The three stood silent and let him pass, and watched as he opened the door under the stairs, slammed it shut and heard the solid thump of his body hitting his bed.

Ron looked at Masie and she quietly mumbled "I'll tell you both in the morning. I know what's happened to Sara." With that all of them slowly walked up the steps to their rooms, and lying on their beds until the silence took over their bodies, making them sleep lightly.

Harry however only lay on his bed, unable to sleep thinking about Sara. Wondering what could have possibly made her so sick without anyone noticing it.

To Be Continued!


End file.
